


Two and a half men

by DR4MATURGY



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd Years Au, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, M/M, but its not, no beta read im sorry, she's pretty much only mentioned tho, the title may make you think its a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR4MATURGY/pseuds/DR4MATURGY
Summary: Mika and Koga move in together.
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 20





	Two and a half men

**Author's Note:**

> hi i rly rly rly suck at descriptions and title but this is rly cute i promise. also koga may or may not be kind of ooc, but i dont know him that well ok i tried my best

“I’m home!” Mika said to no one in special, since he knows the apartment was empty at that time, but he still has the habit from when he and Shu were still living together.

He was about to go to his room to sleep, it wasn’t as if he was actually tired, but he didn’t got anything better to do.

After Shu graduated and went overseas he was left all alone.

Shu tried his best to pick the most cozy apartment for Mika, he knew it would be hard for him to accept his departure, but he couldn’t babysit him his whole life, besides he couldn’t give up his own dreams either. 

Mika tried to go with him instead, but Shu denied him roundly. He wanted Mika to finish his last year at Yumenosaki. If he went along with him it wouldn’t be fair for either of them.

But Mika didn’t care at all how that apartment looked. If it was with his Oshii-san, he could live in a trash can for all he cared.

But he was never good at going against Shu’s wishes. So he stayed.

As he was opening his room’s door he heard some small footsteps approaching him.

“Ah, hey there Leon, you ‘kay buddy?” 

Leon wiggled his tail in return and Mika leaned down to pet his head.

“Ya know Ogami-kun has practice today, wait for him a lil longer.”

But Leon started scratching Mika’s legs, asking for his company.

Mika would gladly take him to take a nap with him, but he preferred to save himself the hassle of getting rid of the fur after that.

“Fine Leon, let’s go watch a movie together then” He said changing his direction to the living room with Leon walking happily by his side.

  
  
  


Soon after the classes started Mika looked like a zombie while he was at school, so Arashi got very worried about him.

She tried everything in her power to cheer him up but to no avail.

And just when she was hopeless she got an idea.

Mika was used to live in company right? From the orphanage to living with Shu, he was almost never alone, so as much as Shu’s departure hurts him, the cause of his sadness must be due to that as well, right?

So Arashi did the only thing that occurred to her.

She asked Koga to invite Mika to live with him in his apartment.

Obviously it took her a while to convince Koga but he finally accepted with the excuse of “it would be nice to have someone to share costs with”.

It took her an extra effort to convince Mika to actually accept Koga’s proposition, but he agreed at the end too, for the sake of his friend who was trying so hard to make him happy again.

So that was it, Mika and Koga started living together, it was pretty awkward at first, since none of them wanted to get into the others’ business, so in the end they barely talked with each other.

But with a some time (and a little help from Leon) they started to get along pretty nicely.

  
  
  


“I’m home!” Koga announced while entering the house, but immediately shut up when he noticed Mika and Leon sleeping together in the couch.

_ “They must have fell asleep while watching the movie, how cute…” _

And acting faster than he thinks, Koga got his phone out and took a picture of the two sleeping beings.

_ “How adorable, Mika-kun looks so peaceful while he’s asleep”. _

_ “Wait, what the hell am I thinking now..?” _

Almost immediately Koga shook his head as if trying to shake his thoughts along with it as well.

He decided to leave Leon with him, as much as it made him jealous to see his baby being all buddy-buddy with someone else, it wouldn’t hurt to let him get close to the other boy.

That night, Mika was all over Koga’s dreams as well.

**Author's Note:**

> did u thought titles and descriptions were the only thing i suck at? haha nope i also suck at endings :p  
> also listen i dont reeeeeally remember if mika is adopted but like fuck it this is an au


End file.
